212st Hunger Games, Will you survie?
by skittlepunk
Summary: *CLOSED* 212st hunger games, will your tribute have what it takes to live through these grusome games? Submit and find out. Hopeful, suspenceful, betrayal, death But only 1 winner. Which of these will your tribute fulfil? STILL READ! :
1. FORM

_I'm guessing you're here to submit a tribute or become a sponsor? Hmmmm(; haha well, fill out the form below and do not! Repeat DONOT submit another form but this one unless you want your chances to go down. Anyways, here are my main points to these tributes. *1- NO PERFECT TRIBUTES! *2 No Katniss copiers! I applaud suzzan Collins and her characters remain to be hers. **3- If theres a big badass character, he better be ready to have one soft side for ONE of the competitiors. *4-NOT ALL SOB STORIES And 5- Try not to die, ****__**PM ME OR REVIEW******_

_**Happy hunger games *grin***_

Name-

District-

Age/gender-

Reaped or Volenteer-

If volunteer why? And reaction to reaping-

Family/friends Background-

Personality-

Stragities-

Weapon-

Strengths-

Weaknesses (at least 3)-

Romance?-

Alliances prefrance?-

Reaping outfit-

Chariot outfit-

Interview outfit-

Interview Angle-

Arena Angle-

How to die if chose-

Quote-

Anything else I need to know?-

_I don't want too many sob stories and rue (goodness I loved her!) and if ur characters to scary, make him have a soft spot for one of my Rues!_

_May the Odds be ever in your favor…. Hhehehehe(;_


	2. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

_**FINAL TRIBUTE LIST!**_

_**The point system will be like **__**this.**__** you alreay have 3 points for submitting 1 tribute. When you notice your tribute is in trouble you can review and ask, example they need food, you review "SPONSER. Send food for Female District 9. *insert food wanted here*" I will then send you a message telling you the amount of points needed for this item, if you have the right amount of points, your tribute will receive her sponsor gift, if not I will tell you that you don't have enough points. I keep a record of who has how many points. I will write how the sponsors work when I get to the Games ,and you get 1 point for each chapter she/he lives? And if your tribute dies you can send stuff to another persons tribute. Thanks for y'alls**__** patients!**_

District 1

Girl-Amania (Nia) Ray - (Bubblegummade34)

Boy- Hunter WildThorn )

District 2

Girl- Featherine Relifia –(Apprentice Writer)

Boy- Adrian Than (Vampirewolfgirl)

District 3

Girl-Catilina (Lina) Akia (It-was-enchanting)

Boy- Jack Monroe- (Elite-Nachos)

District 4

Girl- Ryan Gake-(Integrity21)

Boy- Annachie Airwine (Kakavengegurl)

District 5

Girl-Farren Coi (2SWEETCherry)

Boy- Payton Hughes (Queen of conspiracies)

District 6

Girl- Madi Silvaya- (Catlovercato)

Boy- Mica Heron (Monkeyeken)

District 7

Girl- Kelleen Mastif – (Monkeyeken)

Boy- Chase Howerd

District 8

Girl- Yolinda Eva Rayez -(Queen of Conspiracies)

Boy- Cordale Bydern- (it-was-enchanting)

District 9

Girl- Emma Zerbee (Prim4ever)

Boy- Aberdeen Dashback (Imwiththemockingjay)

District 10

Girl-Jewel Johnson (littlejunior98)

Boy- Mitchell Plow

District 11

Girl- Desdemona "Dess" River-(Nano Byte)

Boy- Tristan Brooks

District 12

Girl- Tabitha Sparklit (TKDgirl101)  
Boy- Remus Hartman (AnimeBean)


	3. D1 and D2 REAPINGS!

**District 1 Reapings**

Amania (Nia) Rety

All I can do now is wait. They just finished the Panem history speech they do every year when the almost anorexic man on stage stuck his hand in the girls globe, I held my breath.

Like it was a prize, the man bellowed the girl's name. "Vitae Rety!" My sister. My tiny, incapable helpless sister! I turned to the tiny 12 year olds, her face stained white.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I jumped forward, unable to control myself.

The man looked taken back, then smiled and said, well what's your name young lady?

"Amania Rety." I said shy and quiet, I really wasn't the loud one in the group. I stood up one the stage as the man pulled out the boys name "Winston Magleam!" a tiny nerdy kid came up to the stage. He was going to die. Then, as always, another by volunteered. His name was Hunter Wildthorn, He was big enough, strong enough and looked fast enough. He stood a chance. Comp aired to me, he was a monster in his Plain white dress shirt and black trousers, quiet classy actually. He was smirking as he took a glance at me and lingered on me a bit, I really wasn't the best sight, but also not the worst. I had long brown curly hair the always fell down in ringlets and relatively tan skin. My hair fell to about my mid back and my eyes were bright sea green. I was regular height, about 5'3 and skinny. I was wearing a deep blue strapless dress and a square gold necklace. I had potential to look stunning, but not with this simple material. The skinny man made us shake hands, and then we were whisked off to our good bye rooms.

In our rooms, the first people to visit me were my family, my dad and my twin siblings Vitae and Spiro. The twins came running to me and jumped into my lap. Hugging me while I embraced them holding onto every memory I had of them left. I can do this though, I will win for them. We didn't need to say anything, we all knew what we were thinking. I love you, I love you all. I'm going to come back for you, only you. And as if time had magically sped up, they were being taken away and I was instructing them they would be cared for, I had connections and I would be alright. I sat in the room feeling more alone than ever, and then was instructed to go out into the train station.

Hunter Wildthorn

This year I was going to go. I was going to go and do nothing but win the Hunger Games. hOVSAjhhBSDKFJAFA How else would I impress my parents? We were rich and nothing else impressed them more than a hunger games winner, I was going to give myself and my parents honor. That's just what I do. I sauntered up to the 17 year old section and took a seat, I wasn't the most popular guy in the district, but I was one of the most respected, I was strong handsome and was at the top of the 'pyramid' if I had to classify myself. I waited as the girls were picked, a tiny 12 year old was picked and I was sure that someone would volunteer for her. Just as I summoned the thoughts her older sister that was my age jumped. She must care a lot, ill respect her for that, but I had to get ready for my turn to volunteer. As I glanced to the boy next to me, he was getting ready to jump up too, so I stared him down, he cowardly back down a little and had no time to recover as the man onstage bellowed, "Any volunteers?" And I shot up.

I strolled up to the stage, smirking and climbed up and stared at the girl right next to me, she was very pretty, but I can't get attached. I've got to remember I'm going to eventually have to kill her. We shook hands and were then swept to our rooms to say our goodbyes.

I sat on the tiny couch, it wasn't as nearly as nice as the one I had back home, my parents came in first and were very proud to see I had gone up on stage.

"Nice son, now you need to go and kick every ones ass. No mercy, that never happens. You hear me! And …" He kept going on and on as my mother nodded and stroked my short brown hair. The peacekeepers said it was time to go and they said their goodbyes, it would be fine. I'd see them soon enough.

**District 2 Reapings**

Featherine Relifia

I woke to a fairly cloudy day in district 2; this was great weather for the reapings. I am going to look like a badass on that stage. I trotted down stairs to find that everyone was up but me. My mother was just serving breakfast and my father was grumbling under his breath, probably how he wishes he'd had a son to compete in the games, but that's his stupid sperms fault not mine. My Sisters Yulia and Mica are both sited at the table quietly and stuffing their faces while I take my seat next to Mica.

"Are you nervous?" she asked meekly, she was the middle aged child and she never minded showing her emotion, she wouldn't have to worry much this year, or really any other year. Someone would volunteer for her, this year it's my turn, I'm winning this year's hunger games.

"Of volunteering first? Nah, I've got my ways little sis," I said scuffling her hair. I ate the eggs and bacon my mom had made then scurried to my room to get ready, the reapings started at 2 and it was about 1, I had enough time to actually take my time. I took a quick shower and dried my short black hair, then slipped on my Short green, flower print dress with black leggings, then tied my favorite pair of Converse. I would get to the stage fast, and still look cute. I put on a bit of makeup, but not too much to where it was over whelming. I took one last look in the mirror, tan skin and all, I looked pretty decent. I hopped down stairs and saw everyone leaving, I was right on time.

Then my dad pulled me back quickly, "Listen up Featherine, you better get your ass up to that stage before any other chick gets in your way. Got it?" he was always very mean and brutal towards me, I hated it.

"Of course daddy dearest," I said sarcasticly. "Don't worry about my ass, unlike your own, I will actually _make _it to the stage."I boasted, he's going to hate me. But he already does, so why does it matter. I quickly slipped of out the door, getting out of his reach.

"Good luck sis! I know you'll get up to that stage!," My older sister Yulia said, giving me hopeful eyes. She had failed to ever get up to the stage any year and was considered a failure, but she always seemed to look on the bright side.

"Thanks, I really don't need it." I flushed, whipping my hair in her face. We were about to town square and we split up to our designated areas. I squeezed to the front just as the Man from the capitol started rambling about Panem history. He had Lime green hair and dark unnaturally pink eyes. Then he said the magic words "Ladies first!" For me they were equivalent to 'Ready, set.' Then he said the name of Monique Roush, she stepped onto the stage and was so young, in her eyes you could tell she didn't want to go. Then he said the word, the ones equal to 'Go!', "Any Volunteers!" I bolted for the steps, only to see they were crowded with cat fighting girls, I was too smart to get into that mess, so I simply said "Me!" and hopped onto the stage like it was normal for me.

The man, known as Bustle Mink, was very set back then said, "Well what's your name young lady!"

Yes, I did it. I held my head high and spoke clearly."Featherine Relifia," he smiled and turned to the boys bucket. Calling a boy named Hunter Booth, the tall boy came up, I guess he was sad he couldn't volunteer. But a muscular boy named Adrian than came up. He was strong and pretty cute and just smirked as he trotted up to the stage.

He and I shook hands and he winced, what was his problem. Then Bustle said his famous lines, "Give a round of applause for your 212 hunger game tributes!" They went wild, and then we were whisked off to our rooms to say our goodbyes.

I awaited my family as I sat on this nice couch, soft, plush, but nothing like home. My family finally came and I could see my mother gleaming. She was proud; they had trained me to do this, to win.

"Featherine! Oh I cannot wait until you return! We will live in the Victors village and oh! It will be marvelous!" I smiled, finally, some appreciation around here. I gave her a big, tight embrace.

My father looked very stern, "Good job, proud of what you did up there. Go kill them all." He crossed his arms, as if someone made him say that.

"Why thanks father, and guess what, you don't have to be a boy to win the hunger games. Watch me do this better than you ever could."

I turned to my sisters; they jumped up and hugged me.

Yulia was closest to my head and whispered, "Featherine I know you can do this, you are one of the few who knew I never wanted to. I know you want to. I see you practice, you love this. You will win. I love you. Even though you never show you love me back." I smiled and chuckled and kissed her on the cheek and bent down to kiss my younger sister on the cheek.

"I know you tried Mica, but you'll get up there soon," I said smiling. It was their time to go and I gave them all one last hug, wishing Yulia good luck on her new baby, when she told me she was naming after me if I wasn't back in time. I felt a smile creep back on my face.

Adrian Than

As I walked up to the 18 year old section and straightened my sleeveless shirt, making sure the blood stains showed well and that my khaki pants weren't too wrinkled. I looked and saw a cat fight going on right below the stage, girls clawing and pulling hair trying to get up to the stage. This was going to be interesting, and then a small olive skinned girl hopped up on stage, tennis shows on and a tiny dress, damn. She was ready. Before I knew the weird man from the capitol had drawn a boy's name, I think it might have been Hunter Booth? Yea that was it, but before he could even say "Any Volunteers?" I bolted and boomed my voice, saying that I would.

I sauntered up to the stage and smirked at the tiny girl on the other end, what good would she do to me? But still when I shook her hand I winced, I hated it when people touched me. HATED. IT.

We were then pushed off into our rooms to say goodbye. I'd win this, how couldn't I?

I waited for my parents to arrive, my father would be angry but my mother would be happy, she's always wanted me to become a Victor, my father on the other hand wanted me to become a peace keeper. Oh well he can suck it.

My mom busted in, practicly glowing. "Adrian such a splendid job! You will win I promise you're great! I am so proud of you!" Scratch that she was _already _proud of me. I smirked and gave her a hug.

My father looked quiet cranky, so childish. He said he was proud of me and I should be too, he grumbled it and gave me a tiny hug. Wow, sore loser much. I gave my parents one last hug and even an 'I love you.' Right before they left. I was about to be in the games, bring it on.


	4. D3 and D4 REAPINGS!

**District 3 Reapings**

Catilina (Lina) Akia

I woke up to the sight of my bunk room being empty. As long as I remembered I lived in the orphanage this was odd, usually all the girls were still asleep when I got up. I remembered it was reaping day, I was going to volunteer. Not just because I had trained with my personal trainer just for this, but because I didn't want anyone else to go into that arena and die, if anyone would die it would be me. If I won, that's great, but no one should die of this stupid cause.

I wasn't really hungry so I took a shower, and slipped on the white sundress that was in my closet, it was simple with only dark purple flowers lining the bottom and top of the strapless dress. I put on the sliver sandals that I only used for special occasions and glanced at the brown band around my wrist, it had a gold pattern going all the way around it. I'd had it ever since I was born, and I only took it off to loosen it. I took one glace at the mirror to check my image; my usually wavy brown hair had turned straight from the shower and fell right to my shoulders. I liked it better like this, it made my facial features even better, and they were already pretty enhanced on my olive skin contrasting with my small freckles and built body. I took one look at the clock and rushed down the stairs, I needed to hurry or I would probably get the horrible punishment of not attending.

When I arrived they were just finishing the history, I was glad I didn't get a beating for being at least this late, the short plump lady was just now sticking her hand into the girls ball, when she pulled it out and called the name of a tiny girl I knew from the orphanage, her name was Kyra Brow, she had stark white skin and freckles that contrasted dramatically. She had bright red hair and had just turned 12 yesterday, I couldn't take that, I had to volunteer. I, at age 17 _had _to go in for that young girl.

"Any volunteers?" the plump lady boomed. I raised my own hand and piped back, "I'd like to volunteer."

All of the girls in my age group parted and I waddled my way through, and stood on the stage, holding myself high as she called the boy named Jack Monroe. He had pitched black hair that went to about his shoulders and had stunning blue eyes; he was very tall and had a normal skin coloring. He looked very bored, he might not even care what happens from now on. We shook hands and looked to the crowd. Let the games begin.

When I sat down on the weird dark red couch I waited for my visitors. My fist visitors would probably be my only ones. Lelani, who is pretty much my sister, and my best friends, Kassina and Kressara, they're twins. They charged into the room Lelani, who is 11 came running into my lap, tears streaming down my eyes, it killed me to see her like this. I stroked her hair and whispered it would be okay, and that I would come back to take care of her.

"Why'de you have to do this Lina? What am I gonna do! Why couldn't you wait until next year! ..." she buried her face in my chest and all I could do was continue stroking her hair.

Then Kassina and Kressara came in, and sat next to me.

"Why now Lina?" Kassina asked.

"Yea, why not next year?" Kressara said.

"Because that little girl may have died this year. I'll be back I promise, you guys just have to take care of each other while I'm gone okay? I'm coming back!"

"Okay Lina, but you go and kick some butt! Okay?" Kassina said, Kressara Nodding in agreement.

"Okay Lina, I love you. Go out there and win, Promise?"

"I promise Lani… I promise." And before I knew it, they were gone.

Jack Monroe

I woke up to my alarm clock, I really hated reaping day. I stretched and rubbed my eyes, and got up to take a hot shower, after that I put on my snug black pants and a dark navy shirt with a black jacket over. As I could wear fancier cloths, I refuse. I really, only like simple things.

My family was very well off, my mother now pregnant with a girl; I was an only child until that tiny thing popped out. I am very quiet, even when I'm at home. I only live with my and dad and this year was going to be good. I am pretty bored as my mom goes on and on about the soon due baby, me and my father just pretend to listen as we nod our heads and finish off our pancakes. When we all finish, we put everything up and head to the town hall. I put myself in the back of the 17 year old group and stared at my shoes until I looked up and had realized they had already started picking the girl, but I only looked up to see a girl walking up to the stage, she must have volunteered. I still didn't get why people did that. Then the short lady stuck her hand in the boys ball and pulled out a tiny slip.

"Jack Monroe!" she piped, that was me. I put on a poker face and walked smoothly up the steps, great. I shook hands with the other girl that I had remembered from school; I think her name was Ragan? Oh no it was Ryan. After we shook hands and looked at the crowd I had no idea what to think.

When I got into the small cozy room I could only think, 'Well, one of the last times I'll ever be in District 3… My home I guess.' Then my parents came in, my mom was bawling and holding her full belly, while my dad was comforting her and leading her to the couch. His eyes were teary too. All we did was embrace, not needing to say much then whispered then I loves you, and took our last glances at each other.

**District 4 reapings**

Ryan Gake

I hated reaping Day, everyone made such a big deal about it and the person usually ended up dying off late in the games anyways. I walked up to the town square with my brother, and we found chase. My and I, Hunter, and our good friend was Chase. I really never bothered to be friends with girls, they're too catty. Anyways, We started talking about fishing and before we know it we go our separate ways, giving each other luck and departing to our designated ages, for me the 17 year old.

I stood there annoyed with the Plump tall man on stage, he had a Capitol accent and annoying voice, I think his name was Thomas Warson, whatever. After he finished the Panem history he dug his hand in the girls bowl and I held my breath.

"Ryan Gake!" What the… well I might as well scare the other people. I plastered a huge grin on my face as I slyly made my way up to the stage. My long Brown hair was blowing in the wind, and my Wolf-like eyes gleaming in the sun. I probly looked weird with this huge smile on my face and my hair waving everywhere. As I took my place on stage, my wedges came to a stop and I looked comfortable in my skinny jeans and cute shirt. I waited for the boy to take his place, We shook hand and then made my way to say my goodbyes.

I sat in the dark room waiting until my brother and dad came in. When they finally arrived all I could do was be held by both of them, telling them I would be fine, and if I didn't then I had lead an amazing life, and they knew it. I kept telling them I could care for myself in these horrid games and reassuring them that if I did go down, it wouldn't be without a fight.

Eventually they were taken away and I had few tear running down my cheeks and I kissed them both on the cheek. Then, Chase came in. He was one of my only friends, not that I wasn't popular but that I really didn't want many. He came in and gave me a hug, telling me he knew how I could throw a knife. Knowing I could do this. I was speechless as he gave me tips but I was speechless, I knew I could do this. Because I am me. But for other people to think I could do it to was a different thing.

Before I knew I had one minute left with him. I told how much of a great friend he was and that I loved him, not in a lovey dovey way but in a friend way, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and that was it, I was off to the train.

Annachie Airway

As I took my place in the 17 year old section and looked around. My shaggy black hair was covering my dark deep brown eye, but I really didn't care, I didn't care for much anyways. Taller than mosty of the 17 year olds at 6'5 I could easily see what was going on as a small (well anyone was small to me) trotted up to the stage with a big smile on her face. I knew that girl, she was the most gorgeous girl in the district, she better win, and she's a good sight. I waited as they called a boy's name. Then they called the name of Luteen Airwine, my brother. He just has to get all the glory now doesn't he! My parents give him more praise, more attention everything more! But not this time! I raise my voice, wanting to show him up, wanting to go up there and volunteer. I would win this, kill everyone in sight, I could do that anyways and I would steal all of that praise from my brother. Eventually I was standing on stage, next to the beautiful girl, and in the place of the god forsaken brother. I knew not to underestimate the girl, but I'de find a way to kill her, or wait until someone else did instead. After we shook hands we went to our rooms to say our goodbyes.

As I sat down my parents burst into the room with my brother, my father and mother sat awkwardly on either side of me, putting their hands on my back and rubbing. While my brother crossed his arms and stood diagonal from me. My parents and I were very distant and I just waited as time passed by and gave them each an awkward, weird hug. When they left I was told to go to the train, but still I was thinking that the next time they saw me they'd adore me for winning these games.


	5. D5 and D6 REAPINGS!

_**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated! Ive been sooo buysy! I hope these make up for it!**_

**District 5 Reapings**

Farren Coi

I stood there in the dirt lot, right in front of the town square. I was going to go this year, and I wasn't going to be a tribute that you looked back on, I was going to be the one to win these games. I made my way to the 15 girls section, moving swiftly, and graciously. Hopping that anyone watching would know that I was more than I thought I was. But no one would ever think that, I'm nothing close to amazing, or even stunning. I finally got to the front, my flirty red dress fluttering in the wind, along with my red locks. I stood there waiting as the lady on stage groaned on and on about the history, finally she said the name of Taylor Insignia, the tiny girl walked up to the stage. She didn't want to go, so I would instead. I awaited the lady to ask for volunteers and I shot my hand up, walking past the others.

I made my way to the stage, and I guess I looked weird or something because all the boys were gawking, then, because I knew I could, I winked at the crown and more than half of the boys smiled, arguing who it was too. I guess I did look pretty snazzy.

I didn't pay much attention to the boy tribute that was called. I really didn't need to; my mind set was already on the games. Finally, we shook hands and were off to say our farewells.

As my mom entered the room, I noticed it was only her. She came in and sat next to me, telling me I'd do great, make her and myself proud, but I already knew that. Told me how much she loved me, and that this wasn't a regular game, if I lost I'd never come back, I'd never get to try again so I needed to get it right the first time, then before I knew it we were being separated, and she was kissing me goodbye. Telling me she loved me, and me shouting back I love her too.

Payton Hughes

I was in a rush to get to the 15 section, buttoning up my shirt, and straightening my Khakis, I had to hurry and get to the front if I was going to volunteer. I hurried to the front, just as the History finished; I paid close attention as they drew the girls name out, Taylor Insignia. A small 12 year old, easy. But nothing was ever simple for me, never. I just got my hopes up when Farren Coi stepped up to the stage that was the most beautiful girl in the district. How could she volunteer! It made me chuckle when she sent a kiss towards the boys, then the Lady drew out a boy's name, Mason Robinson. He was an okay boy but nothing against me. I boomed my voice making it extra loud when she asked for volunteers, showing that I was the strongest against all of the boys in my district. And before I knew it, I was shaking hands with Farren, soon to go say goodbye to my family.

Soon, my whole family was piled into the room. Everyone, my uncle, my sister, my aunt, my cousin, my mom my dad. They took over the room and were all staring at me, it was weird. Eventually my little sister Henna came and sat next to me. I always acted like I absolutely hated her, but really she was my favorite. She sat quietly then my father started yelling.

"Okay Payton, your gonna have to be tougher than ever, your gonna have to be the strongest, fastest, smartest, you're going to have to be the best. Got it." And he kept ranting on, I hated him, but I needed to live up to his expectations. Then the peace keepers warned us that we had 2 minutes. Before I knew it my mom and my cousin (Whom I hated for bullying my sister) my aunt everyone beside my little sister. When they were all done, I pushed them aside picking Henna up and whispering into her ear.

"I love you, okay Henna. I'm coming back for you. You can do everything by yourself but you're my little sister. I'm going to miss you." She nodded her head, tears streaming and I kissed her tiny cheek when they were whisked away.

**District 6 Reapings**

Madison Silvaya

As I stood there I really couldn't help but thinking how much I really hated these games. I stood in the 16 years old section next to my good friend Kayle, extremely hyper and pretty girl with green eyes and blonde hair. We stared in amazement at the big ball on both sides of the stage, quiet, which was rare for us. First, it was the girls turn, I hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be either of us.

"The lucky lady is… Madison Silvaya!" There was nothing lucky about that because that was my name. I stood up, crafting my way up to the stage, my face determined and me standing up here, with my Red blouse, grey skinny jeans and silver flats. I would find a way to win this, then it was the boys turn to be called.

After the boy was called we were shooed off to our rooms to say good bye, first people that came in were my Parents. My mom was hysterical and my father had small tears running down his cheeks. My mother came and out her arms around myself and started to blubber how I needed to remember everything and anything she had taught me about medicine and I did. My father was hugging the both of us, engulfing us in his arms, that's when I broke down into his chest. He started to tell me it was going to be alright, but I knew it wasn't. eventually they were cast away and i was kissing them, feeling their skin for the very last time, then they were gone.

Next my best friend Kayle came in. Her face was stunned and she ran to me tackling me in a hug.

"Madi, you're going to win okay? You know why because everyone out there is going to be like okay Madi is going to win! You understand?" She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh, yea I knew what she meant but I found it funny how she was saying all this in this kind of time. We talked about what I was going to do and how she was going to tell everyone what exactly was going to go down and before I knew it we had 1 minute left. I was hugging her and telling her I'd always remember her in the arena and that I loved her oh so much, she was doing the same for me. Then she was gone, and I was on my way to the capitol.

Minca Heron

All I waited for was for the little lady on the stage to draw a boy's name so I could volunteer. No one wanted to volunteer in this district anyways, so I'd be fine. I waited impatiently as a small girl, 16, the same age as Freska, was called to the stage. By the looks of it, she didn't want to go. I bet she'd be an easy one to take out. And before I knew it I was positioning myself to run up to the stage, yell and volunteer. Then, something unexpected happened, the lady on stage pulled my name, bellowing it in the crowd.

"Minca Heron!" She spoke with a fake smile plastered on her face. I stepped up to the stage, looking upon the crowd.

"Any volu-," I cut her off with my strong words.

"The wont be necessary, I'm going to the hunger games." Next year would be my last year, and I already had the opportunity right in front of me. So I took it.

She gave me a questioned look then smiled, "Well isn't this exciting."

She put her palms up and gestured for me and Madison to shake and we did. As we did she hollered, "Welcome! Your district 6 tributes!"

While waiting for my parents I wondered what it would be like in their position, watching me kill others, just for pride. Just to return to them, and live my life normally again.

When my parents came in they were gleaming, happy to see I'd been drawn and was going, they knew I would do well. My dad patted me on the back and my mother gave me a good squeezing hug and they started rambling on about how they would feel as I was on the screen. Before I knew it, they were gone and my friend Neely was in, she gave me a long tight embrace and held me at arm's length. Listen, I want you to live, don't do anything stupid, stupid people are dangerous so stay away from them okay? Find someone smart and can trust, and promise me you'll stay away from the careers. Yea, they get out of the blood bath, but eventually they have one of their own. You hear me?"

I smiled and nodded, she was only a year older than me, but still treated me like her child.

"Good," There was only one minute left. "I'll miss you, I love you!" she gave me a tighter squeeze and a small peck on the cheek, it never meant anything, and she was like a sister to me.

Next to come in was Freska. She was 16 and she was one of my best friends, to me she was so much more than the friend that I got from her. I had to fight to win her over, I could've gotten any girl I wanted, easily, but she was mine for a reason. She came strolling in and one she saw me, I could tell tears were coming down her eyes.

She ran to me burying her face in my chest, asking so many questions. "I understand you were reaped, but why would you possibly _want_ to go? It doesn't make since. You have to get out. You have to win for me, okay? Promise me you will."

"I don't need to promise, I know I will."

"Promise me." She spoke sternly.

"Okay okay," I put up my hands in defense. "I promise." And then she hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you," she whispered.

I pulled her face up to where my forehead was resting on hers, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I_ promise. _"

Then I kissed her, bringing in the last of her while I could for now, and just held her. After I knew what happened, she was gone. And I was on my way to win the Huger Games.


	6. D7 and D8 REAPINS!

**District 7 Reapings.**

Kelleen Mastif

As I made my way to the 17 year olds I couldn't help but think that this was my second to last year and I couldn't wait. I was sick of always being put on the line. I was tired of it. I watched as the plump man on stage called a boy named, Chase Howerd. He was tiny.

Then the man stuck his arm into the girls bowl, and took out a tiny slip and read the name allowed, "Kelleen Mastif."

That was my name. In other terrible words, that was me. I walked up to the stage in my light purple dress, with my head high. I wasn't happy about this, but I wasn't scared either. The stupid escort was pompous and annoyingly, I wasn't the biggest fan of him. After I shook Chases had, I was off to say my goodbyes.

I waited, as I knew my father would be first and he was. He came and embraced me and I stuffed my face in his chest. He murmured how he knew I could do this, and that I could live if I remembered the right things. I would. I had too.

"I've already lost your mother, and your brothers, I need you back. I love you Kelleen." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too dad, and I'll win, I'll win for you." After that it was all a blur, then I was in the train, on my way to the capitol.

**District 8 Reapings**

Yolinda Eva Rayez

"Wake up Yolinda; you have about 20 minutes to get ready!" My Father could get on my nerves, but who could take his place? I slipped out of bed and was greeted by Greta, my older sister. She was looking quiet glum, then I remembered today was the reaping day. Now it was my turn to be glum. This was her last year, I can only hope and pray she will not be drawn. However this is my second.

She was already dressed, in a nice black 'V' neck, with a silver belt hooked around the front, followed by a short bright yellow skirt, and back sandals. I on the other hand had set out a mildly bright yellow tank top and an ankle length striped skirt. With brown flats you would never see. My poofy brown hair was in a tick braid down my back, and it blended well with my dark brown skin. We were pretty well off compared to the others in my district, so I didn't have anything to worry about much except the curse…

My two older brothers entered the Hunger Games Both Mort and Norm were killed by the district 4 male, and the 20th Person to die. My mother went into a 2 year depression, but she slowly came back to us over time.

I sat down and ate the light breakfast my mother had cooked, I rambled on and on between bite. I seemed to talk more when I was nervous. We were having a smooth conversation over what was comfier, silk or cotton. After winning this short battle, coming to the conclusion that silk was better I checked myself one last time in the mirror and slipped on my brothers old necklace, I never left the house without it. It was simple was the top of an old bottle that was called '_Pepsi'_ he claimed it was from before Panem. I looked simple this would be fine.

As we made our way to the Town square I squeezed my 5'1 self into the 13 year old girls age group, trying to find my best friends Tylen and Mia. I couldn't live without them, I was their complete opposite they were quiet, shy, and calm. I on the other hand was what you would call eccentric; I was a ball of energy. The reapings was one of the only things that could silence me. As the tall, skinny capitol lady took the stage, she had long purple hair with bangs, and a bright orange tattoo curling around her face. She had amazing bright gold eyes and I could only think she should be a doll. She went by the name Charry Winston; she kind of gave me the creeps. They went on and on about Panem history, I started to fiddle with my brother's old necklace when she stuck her hand in the big pool of names, with only 2 of those having read my name. I couldn't look up, all I had to do was listen. Charrys voice projected, and said the name I dreaded most. Mine.

"Yolinda Rayez." She spoke with intent of a high pitched squeak. I was about to drop into a ball, but no. I would stay strong, sponsors and other tributes would be watching this. I can't give a bad impression. "Do we have any volunteers?" all you could here was a faint sob, and I knew it all too well. It was my mothers. "Well congratulations little lady!" My knees almost buckled as I climbed up the stage. And once I heard my mother's sobs again, I had tears streaming from my eyes. I didn't even hear the boy's name I was only focused on one thing. I was now going to be in the hunger games.

I sat in the room, with a soft, cushiony pillow holding it to my chest until my family came in. My mother burst in, bawling her eyes out. My dad followed her with Greta right on his heels. Mother wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes; everyone's eyes were gleaming with sparkling droplets. My mother was huddled against me, crying, and quiet now, murmuring things to me. My father cradled us all in his arms. Then we cried together, speaking of how much we'de miss each other, how they loved me so very much. And then, they were gone…

Next Tylen and Mia came in; they were quiet and speechless, a lot more than usual. They came and sat next to me, telling me I always had a chance, but only telling me this to cheer me up. After long we were hugging and crying together. Reminding each of the great times we had together. Before I knew it they were gone… My family, my friends, everyone I cared about. Now it was just me.

Cordale Bydern

I was up this bright, beautiful morning. Too bad it was going to be ruined by the reapings. I hated this; it always reminded me of my sister, Alexandra. I always seemed to catch a glimpse at her, or a supposed glimpse. She had died in the games when she was just 17. I was now 16 and going to turn 17 while watching the games. While I was cooking breakfast I couldn't help but pray that my siblings weren't drawn. Alexa,14, and Cayden,12, weren't drawn. Alexis is now 19, while deaf and blind she's as strong as they come, but I take care of her and the family. Both of my parents died in a factory explosion since she was 18 at the time she was deemed to care for the family. Now, Alexa, Cayden and Alexis are my family now. I was done with breakfast, but I couldn't eat. I was too nervous for Cayden and Alexa. They couldn't be drawn, they're too young to go. All I could hold down was some freshly squeezed orange juice and some bread. But everyone else's breakfast was ready.

"Alexa, Cayden time to eat! Wake up Alexis while I get ready okay!" They replied with their tiny yes's and okay's and I saw Cayden in a matter of seconds.

"Meh, Alexa is getting sis up." He said, rubbing his sleepy eyes. I could see myself in him so many ways.

I smiled and walked to my bedroom across the house. I had already set out my outfit, a light green, silk vest, with khaki pants and brown shoes. The vest was my fathers and I was scared to wear it. But I still did, I look in the mirror with my dark brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, they blended well with my light skin. I only tanned when it was very sunny and even then, I gained a few freckles. I was very tall and muscular, probably why so many girl were quiet fond of me, but I paid little attention to them. I straightened everything up and put on the last of everything to complete my outfit, a black leather band that Alexandra had worn to her hunger games.

I strolled Into the kitchen only to see that, everyone was ready, Alexis in a black, white and gray dress, Alexa in her bright yellow sundress, with black flowers skimming the rims, and my boy Cayden in my old red dress shirt and black slacks.

As we headed to the town square we were silent, giving each other kisses and wishing luck as we parted to our designated age groups and genders. I was pressed among the other 16 year olds to find my best friend Brayden Elbane.

"Hey, man. Good luck today." I whispered quietly, Brayden was truly my best and only friend; I wasn't a very social person. We looked up at the Crazy lady from the capitol. She looked like a clown while she explained the history of Panem, I had to keep in a chuckle as well as Brayden. "Thanks dude, you too. Let's hope we don't need it." He said with a sly smile.

After the history was the drawings, the slender lady stirred her hand in the girls bowl, I held my breath.

"Yolinda Rayez," I let out my breath half heartedly, okay Alexa was safe. Yolinda was a tiny African American girl, she was shaking. It was a shame, she's to young to go.

"Next is the boys!" I hope as much as anything it wasn't Cayden, I couldn't lose him. I looked to the stage with hope as there she was again, a faded image of Alexandra. She looked over the Capitols lady's shoulder and looked straight at me, a tear going down her own eye. I didn't understand till I heard who was called.

"Cordale Bydern," she piped with a smile. Me. I walked up the stage in silence, hoping this was a dream, but knowing it wasn't. "Any volunteers?"

I took a glance at Cayden he was jumping and screaming. I needed to get back for him, for my family. No one would volunteer for me. I was now in the hunger games. But unlike many people, I was going to win.

When we were pushed to the rooms to say good bye, my small family was first. The younger kids came and tackled me in a hug, I wrapped me arms around them protectively and just let out a few tears, Alexis soon sat on the couch. I whispered I love you and instructions of how they were going to be fine, people would care for them and how they could fend for themselves for now. I signed these words to Alexis' hand and I felt her face, tears streaming down hers as well.

Cayden said small simple words that ment the world to me, small and tiny but amazing. He looked up and said, "Don't be too mean. Don't pretent to be something you're not and don't go crazy. I'll take care of the family." He gave me a smile and I gave a half hearted laugh. He was so cute. As the peace keepers said we only had one minute left I gave them all kisses saying I love you too many time to count and before I knew it. They were gone.

Then it was Brayden who came to see me. He came and sat on the couch and hit my back softly. "Man, you can do this, I've seen you before, don't underestimate yourself. Because you have it in you, team up with the top, I'm not sure how but do it. It's your main chance at survival, My family will help yours while you're gone, were pretty well off. You'll come back man I promise. " I gave him a hug and patted him on the back.

"Thanks dude, I always know I can trust you." Before I knew it I was alone and going to the train station like Brayden said, I can do this.


End file.
